Aortic valve stenosis results in the narrowing of the aortic valve. Aortic valve stenosis may be exacerbated by a congenital defect where the aortic valve has one leaflet (unicuspid) or two leaflets (bicuspid) instead of three leaflets. In many cases, the narrowing of the valve is the result of aortic valve calcification, where calcified plaques accumulate on the leaflets and/or annulus of the aortic valve. For example, calcium plaques deposited on the cusps of the leaflets may stiffen the leaflets, thereby narrowing the valve opening and interfering with efficient blood flow across the valve.
Although research is underway in the development of a replacement aortic valve, one may prefer to soften the leaflets by cracking the calcium deposits on the native valve instead of replacing it with an artificial valve. Accordingly, improved methods of softening a calcified aortic valve may be desirable.